superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nightwing
You may be looking for Teenage Persona Robin. Nightwing was the superhero identity assumed by Dick Grayson sometime after he had left Batman to become a solo crimefighter, abandoning his role as Robin.It was never established in the Superfriends television series that Dick Grayson eventually became Nightwing, however multiple sources such as Super Powers products; especially Super Amigos labeled products, have shown him as Nightwing. Dick chose the name "Nightwing" because of a conversation that he had with Superman regarding a superhero from the shrunken city of Kandor that also called himself 'Nightwing'.As depicted in Superman, #158 (January 1963). __TOC__ Background Information In the parallel-universe of Earth-One, Dick Grayson has become increasingly restless since quitting the Teen Titans. He decided to attend college at Hudson University in New Carthage, New York.As revealed in Teen Titans, #25 (February, 1970) and Batman, #217 (December, 1969). After a short time, Dick quits to pursue a solo careerAs revealed in Detective Comics #494/4 (September, 1980); #495/5 (October, 1980); DC Special Series, #11 Spectacular (April, 1978); Showcase, #100 (May 1978) and Brave and the Bold, #149 (April 1979). and inexplicably moves back into the mansion. Soon a handful of the original Titans band together, along with a few new faces to form the 'New Teen Titans,' all the while being guided by a mysterious force. This line-up consisted of: Robin, Beast Boy (now going by the name Changeling), Kid-Flash, Wonder Girl, new-recruit Cyborg, an alien named Starfire and an empath named Raven.As revealed in the New Teen Titans, #1 (November 1980). He soon decided to resume his studies. This time at Gotham University.As revealed in Detective Comics, #511 (February, 1982). Deathstroke (aka Slade Wilson) is hired by H.I.V.E. to kill the New Titans.As revealed in the New Teen Titans, #2 (December 1980). Unaware of this plot, both Dick and Wally West decide to retire from active service. During this time Dick realized that he could no longer keep his Robin identity. Robin was always going to be Batman's sidekick and for this reason, he decided to drop this identity and allowed Bruce Wayne's new ward, Jason Todd to become the new Robin and continue his legacy.As revealed in Batman, #368 (February, 1984) and the New Teen Titans, #39 (February, 1984). Also, while Dick is on hiatus from active duty, the Titans have taken on a protégé Terra Markov, who has won the heart and mind of Changeling. None of the Titans suspect that she has been secretly spying on them on behalf of her partner Deathstroke the Terminator. Terra has been feeding Terminator important information regarding the Titans including their secret identities. During a training exercise, Terra, in a fit of rage, unleashes a massive attack that nearly cripples Gar. The other Titans calm her down, but it is Raven who realizes that there is something seriously dangerous about this girl. Meanwhile, the information Terra has been secretly providing Deathstroke, enables him to capture the Titans one by one – starting with Donna Troy and Kory Anders (aka Starfire). He then acquires Cyborg and the Changeling. Eventually, Dick discovers that all of his former teammates have been captured and returns to Titans Tower. There he is greeted by Adeline Kane, the Terminator's ex-wife. She introduces him to her mute son Joey (who possesses the power to possess other people). Adeline explains how the young protégé the Titans have been mentoring is a traitor and has been secretly working with her ex-husband since the moment the Titans first met her. Adeline's son Joey is eager to help Dick rescue the Titans as Jericho. Realizing that he can never truly retire from super-heroics, Dick adopts a new costume and identity and calls himself Nightwing!During the early stages of production for The New Teen Titans animated series that was canceled, they wanted to have Dick Grayson be Nightwing in the show. But since he was already a regular on the ''SuperFriends animated series'' there was a decision not to use him. The show was never produced, but we do have an television commercial from Keebler from the early days of the original concept. Adeline then gives the heroes the location of the H.I.V.E. command center nestled in the Rocky Mountains. Once they have snuck inside, they discover the abducted Titans strapped to a giant machine which is slowly siphoning away their life energy. After battling a horde of H.I.V.E. shock troops, Nightwing and Jericho are captured. Jericho takes this opportunity to possess his own father. Using the Terminator's body and weaponry, he frees the other Titans and begins fighting the H.I.V.E. Terra is enraged at Terminator and feels that his affection for Joey makes him weak. She loses complete control of her sanity and yearns for nothing more than the death of everyone in the room. Changeling refuses to believe that Terra has gone bad, and is certain that the Terminator has brainwashed her. Terra's powers rage out of control until finally she causes a mountain of earth and debris to collapse down from the ceiling, killing herself in the process. The Titans bring Terra's body back to New York for burial. The funeral service is small and only the Titans and the Outsiders are in attendance. The Titans let Terra's brother, Geo-Force, believe that she died heroically while fighting the H.I.V.E.This story is found in Tales of the Teen Titans, #42 (May, 1984); #43 (June, 1984); #44 (July, 1984) and Tales of the Teen Titans Annual, #3 (July, 1984) and is called: ‘New Teen Titans: The Judas Contract’. Crisis on Infinite Earths :Main article: Crisis on Infinite Earths Soon, the world changed. The red skies of the Crisis begin to appear on both Earth-One and Earth-Two. As red skies consume the earth, Dick finds himself aboard a strange satellite orbiting the earth along with a massive congregation of heroes from Earth-One and Earth-Two – against their will. They have been summoned by three individuals. One is Alex Luthor, Jr. from Earth-Three. The other two are called Pariah and the Harbinger. Together the three explain how a being called the Anti-Monitor has released a massive antimatter wave, absorbing the energies of the destroyed ''positive matter universes'' and growing stronger even as his counterpart, the Monitor grew weaker. Now his counterpart is dead. They are told there is chance to defeat the Atni-Monitor if they protect a series of ‘Anti-Tuning Fork’ which are dispersed across space and time. This task will not be easy, as they will surey be attacked by the Anti-Monitor's Shadow Demons along the way. These ‘Anti-Tuning Forks’ were designed to protect the multiverse, by merging the five surviving Earths Earth-Two, [[Earth-S], Earth-X, and Earth-Four] into a single one that could resist the Anti-Monitor's on-coming wave of anti-matter,As revealed in Crisis on Infinite Earths, #1 (April, 1985). or else all worlds will be destroyed.As revealed in Crisis on Infinite Earths, #5 (August, 1985). It soon becomes clear that the plea of the three must not go unheeded. The Titans (Changeling, Cyborg, Jericho, Kole, Nightwing, Starfire and Wonder Girl) team up with the recently formed hero team, the 'Outsiders' (Black Lightning, Halo, Katana and Metamorpho) to save as many citizens of New York City as possible. Batman and Superman arrive to lend a hand. They are also confused as to why this is happening. Suddenly, the Flash appears to the gathered heroes. He tells them that something is happening in the future, everything is unraveling, fraying at the seams. Batman tries talking to him, but before the Flash can respond, he screams in pain and terror as he is pulled away and disappears.As revealed in Crisis on Infinite Earths, #3 (June, 1985). In New York, Captain Karras arrives in an invisible ship and heads to the Titan Headquarters to tell Princess Koriand’r (aka Starfire) that her father has summoned her and that her parents await. With the Crisis having been apparently abated, she agrees to return to her homeworld with Captain Karras. Nightwing and Jericho decide to accompany her.As revealed in The New Teen Titans, #14 (November, 1985). They make their way into orbit (unaware that they are on the opposite side of the earth from Brainiac and his horde of evil super-villains). The Captain and his first officer, Taryia are discussing the reason the Princess has been summoned, but decide not to tell her just yet. Jericho overhears and is worried.As revealed in Crisis on Infinite Earths, #9 (December, 1985). Nightwing and Jericho explain this to Starfire, but she remains unconvinced. Following a hunt, however, King Myand'r reveals that civil war has ravaged the planet, and that according to the terms of the peace settlement, Koriand'r must marry Captain Karras, the heir of the ruler of the southern states of Kalapatt.As revealed in New Teen Titans, #15 (December 1985). Kory and Dick argue over her impending marriage to Karras, she claiming that it will be a mere formality and not make a difference in their relationship and he saying that things can never be the same between them if she does not refuse her father's wishes. After they part company, Kory learns that Karras is actually in love with Taryia and is also participating in the marriage from a sense of duty. At Joe's suggestion, Ryand'r takes him and Dick on a tour of the planet, only to run afoul of Blackfire's massing forces. All three are captured, preventing them from returning to warn the city, as the wedding procession begins.As revealed in '' New Teen Titans, #16'' (January 1986). Starfire's marriage to Karras proceeds.As revealed in New Teen Titans, #17 (February 1986), Jericho and Nightwing return to Earth – the New Earth.As revelaed in New Teen Titans, #18 (March 1986) Powers and Abilities Super Powers None. Abilities *'Acrobatics' *'Advanced Hand-to-Hand combat' *'Computer Hacking' *'Disguise' *'Driving' *'Escapology' *'Firearms' *'Genius Level Intellect' *'Indomitable Will' *'Intimidation' *'Investigation' *'Leadership' *'Martial Arts' *'Mechanical Aptitude' *'Multilingualism' *'Peak Human Conditioning' *'Stealth' *'Swordsmanship' *'Throwing' *'Tracking' *'Weaponry' Paraphernalia Equipment *'Nightwing Suit' *'Utility Belt' Transportation *'Wingcycle' Weapons *'Wing Dings' *'Eskrima Sticks' Notes *''Nightwing'' never appeared in the television version of the Superfriends, however the Van-Zee version of ‘Nightwing’ appeared in the SuperFriends Comic Book: ''SuperFriends, #12'' (July 1978). *''Nightwing'' was created by Marv Wolfman and George Pérez and first appeared in Tales of the Teen Titans, #44 (July 1984).For more information about that DC comic book, click here. * The character's first incarnation, Dick Grayson / Robin, was created by Bob Kane, Bill Finger, and Jerry Robinson. **First Appearance (Golden Age / Earth-Two): Detective Comics, #38 (April 1940)Go to [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/ DC Database] for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Detective_Comics_Vol_1_38 Detective Comics, Vol. 1 #38] published in April 1940. **First Appearance (Silver Age / Earth-One): Justice League of America, #55 (July 1967) External Links *Nightwing at the DC Database *Nightwing at Wikipedia References }} Category:Superheroes Category:DC Comics Category:Dick Grayson Aliases Category:Super Amigos